


Coffee Shop Confession

by chandlerhaydenp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Feels, Drarry, M/M, Male Slash, draco malfoy with tattoos, handjob, harry potter injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandlerhaydenp/pseuds/chandlerhaydenp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has tattoos and Harry Potter still has a crush on him, even after their 8th year of Hogwarts. Suddenly, their worlds are connected and turned upside down, all because of a morning coffee kick. (Well, tea for Draco)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first work so be nice, please. I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more adventures :)

Chapter 1

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, stood in line at his favorite coffee shop for a large Americano with room. He was exhausted. Exhaustion was ruling his life -  nightmares had plagued his sleep; nightmares about the Durlseys, Voldemort, and fiendfryre. Fuck fiendfyre, he thought to himself. In front of him stood a tall, skinny man wearing a beanie. He sighed to himself, _I’m so gay._ Hermione and Ginny would have a good chuckle over the fact that Harry was checking out a stranger at The Daily Grind. Ginny, bless her, had gotten over the fact that Harry leaned in another direction quite quickly. She did have tears in her eyes during his announcement… but Harry thought it was more related to the fact she could no longer feel quilt over the demise of their relationship. She was now with Dean again and Harry was quite happy for her. He even ventured to have a drink with them at their flat on the outskirts of London, on occasion.

Harry continued to stare at the back of the stranger’s neck. His eyes traveled over the angles of tall, pale, and tattooed. _Holy shit,_ Harry thought, _this guy has so_ _much ink._ His arms were covered in colors – flowers and mystical creatures wove around his elbows and around to the front. Harry could have sworn he saw a dragon peaking from underneath the stranger’s collar. Harry sighed again. _So, so bloody gay._

The stranger turned around, his shoulders tense. No doubt he was annoyed at Harry’s consistent sighing. _Wait – no. Shitshitshit_ Harry thought. He knew that profile, he had been staring at it for the last 9 years. A year or so had passed since Harry had finished his 8th year, alongside Ron and Hermione. This seemingly random individual and Harry had shared some passing glances and had nodded at each other a few times but they had both been trying to lay extremely low; the press was merciless to the both of them.

“Potter?”

“H-hey, Malfoy” _Oh Merlin, why is he so hard to be around?_   _You defeated Voldemort, you're not twelve anymore._ Harry wanted to crawl into a hole and die… again.

“It’s-uh- good to see you, Potter. I was wondering what you’ve been up to”

_Malfoy was wondering about me? Bloody hell, when does Malfoy possibly think about me? Once a year, twice a month, daily?_ Harry’s thoughts went erratic and he forgot to speak.

“….Potter?”

“Sorry, I- uh – got lost in thought.” Malfoy went to turn away, clearly disheartened by the lack of conversation.

“Wait!” _WHAT AM I DOING_ “Let me buy you a coffee” He put his hand on Malfoy’s shoulder. Electricity shot through his fingers. Merlin, help me.

“That’s kind of you, Potter. Certainly kinder than you ignoring me during our last year at Hogwarts”  
“Malfoy, what on Earth are you going on-?”

  
“Hey guys, what will it be?” Dahlia, the barista, asked them “Oi! Harry, Draco. I didn’t know you two knew each other. Are you on a date?” She looked pointedly at Harry’s arm on Malfoy’s shoulder.

  
Malfoy sneered “We went to school together. Usually His Highness doesn’t have time to speak to commoners like myself, but he so graciously offered to purchase my herbal tea as penance”'

  
Harry smiled, _there’s the git I know_. He couldn’t help but notice white blond hair sticking out from under Malfoy’s beanie, and how the lack of hair curling around Malfoy’s face accentuated his cheekbones. _I am not staring at Malfoy’s cheekbones. I am not. I will spend the rest of my life regretting this conversation_. Harry grimaced.

“Potter, you’re not paying attention.” Silver eyes bored into Harry’s. “What do you want?”

  
“Er, my usual Dahlia. Thanks”

“Yeah, I’ll call it out when its ready” Dahlia said, reaching her hand out for the coin Harry was holding. “Here’s your tea, Draco”

Malfoy reached out for the cup and Harry couldn’t stop himself from noticing how long his fingers were, and there was a noticeable lack of any sort of ring.

“Thanks, Dahlia”

“Sure thing, your Americano will be done in a few”

“Care to sit, Potter?” Malfoy looked down at Harry. He only had to be 3 or 4 inches taller than Harry, but the lankiness made it seem more exaggerated.

“Uh, sure?” Harry swallowed.

“Don’t sound so enthused, Potter. You don’t have to be around me” He turned away, looking slightly hurt.

“No, Malfoy! Sitting is… fantastic!”

Malfoy rolled his eyes “That was a tad excessive. By ‘enthused’ I didn’t mean for you to put that big, awful grin on your face.”  
They sat down at a small table by the window. It was such a small space that their knees brushed against each other. Harry felt his face get warm. Silence stretched between them while Malfoy sipped his tea and looked out onto the street.

“Malfoy.. er, Draco. Why did you think I was ignoring you?” Harry asked.

Malfoy, Draco, startled at hearing his first name. He set his tea down slowly, still looking out on the street. Harry watched as the tendons under Malfoy’s tattoos flexed as he moved.

“Well, you hardly said anything to me. Not that I don’t deserve it, but I was concerned that Granger and Weasley had begun to tolerate my presence more than you”

“Oi, I didn’t mean to ignore you. I thought you hated me, too. I didn’t really talk to anyone. Bit of a rough year, you know”  
Malfoy nodded. He said “I know. My parents are both gone. It was an awful year… People blamed me for so much of what happened. I didn’t want any of that. I tried to make up for my parents’ action as much as I could. I studied, I tutored, I consoled. I wanted Hogwarts, the world, to know that I’m not like they were. Pansy, Blaise, and Astoria were the only ones who talked to me with kindness” His voice had gotten smaller and quieter “I just thought it would have been nice for us to… talk. Two sides of the same coin, you know”

Harry couldn’t decide if he was going to cry or leap with joy. “I’m sorry to hear about your parents, Malfoy. I didn’t care much for you dad but your mom was a wonderful woman.”

“He killed them both you know, my father. He couldn’t live with the guilt. He killed her and then offed himself” His voice was even smaller now.

“Malfoy..”

“It’s fine. I mean, it’s not. But it thought you might understand more than anyone. I’m sorry about Weasley losing his brother. That whole family must be a mess”

“They’re okay. They’ll always be the most optimistic bunch of people I ever met”

“I’m sure.”  
Silence, again.

“Harry!” Dahlia called. “This is the third time I’ve yelled for you! If you don’t come get it, I’m tossing it down the drain!”  
“Oh, hang on. I’ll be right back. Sit tight, Malfoy” Grateful for the break in conversation, Harry stood and retrieved his coffee. He added his cream and sugar and made way back to the table.

“So, Malfoy. How is Astoria? Have you guys gotten hitched yet?”

“Oh, no. We broke up after 8th year” Malfoy waved his hand in the air, as if to say “The past is the past”

“I’m sorry. So you’re with Pansy, then?”

“No, Potter. I’m not. I don’t particularly like women”

The gears in Harry’s head turned and he had to look down at his coffee so Malfoy couldn’t see his grin.  
“What’s your problem, Potter?”

Harry looked up; Malfoy had his mouth set in a hard line and it was gorgeous. Feelings that he hadn’t felt since sixth year bubbled up in his chest and he looked down again.

“Nothing, I just didn’t expect that. You always seemed like a lady’s man”

“Yes, well” Malfoy coughed “I didn’t exactly share my sexuality with Hogwarts. Father would’ve had a fit. He had a hard enough time with my tendencies as it was. Anyway, how are you and the youngest Weasley?”

“We’re not seeing each other, either” Harry smiled “I don’t exactly fancy women”  
This time, Malfoy turned a bright shade of pink and stared at his tea like it was the most interesting thing that ever happened to him. His tendons jumped around and Harry tried to memorize every tattoo on his arm. The Dark Mark was still there, but now it was a slightly raised scar. Harry wanted to touch it.

As if someone flicked a switch, the atmosphere changed. Tension filled the air like a thick fog as three burly men entered the coffee shop and strode confidently to the counter.

“Give me the money from your register,” the man in the back said, his wand now raised.  
“I don’t think so” Dahlia stared him down. Her wand was up, as well. The man in the front grabbed her by the shirt and the other two men turned to the customers and pointed their wands. Harry and Malfoy stood, knocking over their chairs. Harry grabbed Malfoy’s arm.

“Malfoy, get behind me” Harry reached for his wand.

It felt like four years had passed when Malfoy spoke.

“No, Potter.”  
No? Had Malfoy just told him NO?!

“Confringo!” Malfoy shouted, aiming his wand at the man holding Dahlia. The man screeched and let her go, his shirt on fire. Dahlia reached back and hit his jaw with a right hook. The man stumbled and hit the floor. Harry made a mental note never to mess with his barista and to tip extra for the rest of his life.

Distracted, he didn’t notice the other two men had turned on them, looking at Draco like a piece of meat.

_No! Not him!_  Harry stepped in front of Malfoy and yelled “Expelliarmus!” at the same time the assailant yelled a curse that Harry didn’t recognize. A stream of dark purple light hit him square in the chest and searing pain roared to life in his back. He spared a glance at Malfoy as he doubled over. Suddenly, he wasn’t lanky or quiet. He was elongated and sturdy. He wasn’t even shouting curses anymore. Non-verbal magic was knocking the assailants down like dominos. Harry tried to stand, and winced. Pain had flooded his entire body. He grunted and Malfoy turned to him, his eyes going wide and something that sounded like “Potter!” being torn from his mouth. Blackness swept over Harry and the last thing he remember was Malfoy moving rather quickly towards him, tears running down his face.

 

  
Harry was warm. He could hear strange sounds, noises that sounded much too like Draco Malfoy whispering.

_____________________

“Harry, I’m so sorry. I can’t… I failed… I’m so sorry”  
Was Malfoy holding his hand? It felt unusually warm in the spaces between his fingers. His cock jumped to life. _Bloody fuck._

“Malfoy-Draco?” he muttered, his lips dry and cracked.  
He opened his eyes, only seeing Draco, his mouth open and a shocked expression on his face.  
Malfoy had changed out of the clothes he was wearing yesterday. Now he had on lounge pants and a white t- shirt. He was still pale with astonishingly sharp cheekbones but the beanie was gone. Harry could see the outlines of tattoos under the white fabric.

“Harry? Oh Merlin, I’m so sorry” Draco buried his head in his hands, sobs wracked his body. _Did Draco just call him Harry? Was he going to do it again?_  
Harry sat up, pain echoed everywhere. His shoulder blades were especially sore and felt very tight. “Draco, why are you sorry? Stop crying, you git. I’m fine… I’m just sore”

Malfoy looked up, his eyes rimmed with red. “I thought they had killed you. I tried so hard to protect you. You saved me from that Fiendfyre and then spoke at the trial. You saved me from Azkaban and then didn’t hold it over my head at school. I just wanted to keep you safe from them.”

“Malfoy…”

“No, shut up! You insufferable specky prat!” Malfoy stood and Harry scooted away from where he had been laying, suddenly afraid. “I only ever wanted to be your friend. I fucked up so bad. I just wanted to be around you. I was so protective of you, from day fucking one and you wanted nothing to do with me! I know what I did! I have this fucking scar on my arm to remind me of it, every fucking day. And here I am, with a chance to keep you from getting hurt and I can’t even do that right, so I’m sorry! I’m sorry for everything. For being a git to you and Weasley and Granger. For not standing up when I should’ve. They called, by the way, Granger and Weasley. You should call them.”

That was not what Harry expected. He was shocked. Malfoy's arms were now crossed and his voice had gone from destroying mountains to cold and apathetic. 

“Malfoy, where am I?”  
“

Er- you’re at my flat” he turned a shade that was reminiscent of Gryffindor’s house colors.

“Not to dodge your apology, but how did Ron and Hermione know where to find me?”

“I called them. They came and visited, too. They left food, your favorites I guess. Pansy sent some tea, for when you feel up to drinking it. It’s supposed to help with the discomfort”

Harry was touched. The bubbling feeling came up in his chest again.  
“I- thank you. I forgave you a long time ago. You were a kid, I know that. And I never hated you, you were just a prat so I avoided you. I wanted to help you, I really did”

____________

Malfoy did something unexpected, then. He reached over and touched Harry’s jaw. Harry couldn’t tell if his heart or his cock reacted faster.

“Draco- I.. FUCK!” The pain was a train hitting Harry at full force. He grimaced and grabbed Malfoy’s shoulder.

“Harry! Are you oka- JESUS, POTTER WHAT THE FUCK!?”

It felt like his skin was being ripped open and needles were being shoved through his bones, right down to the marrow. He felt tendons snapping and muscles stretching. Malfoy had gone paler and was holding Harry’s hand so hard it was almost painful. He was staring at Harry’s back.

“Fuck, this hurts! What the fuck is going on?!”

Suddenly, it stopped. Malfoy was shaking and Harry felt something soft brush his shoulder. He could smell blood and sweat dripped from his forehead to his chest.

“Draco, what’s wrong?” Concern for Draco overwhelmed him, crushing whatever discomfort he felt.  
“

You… you changed”

“What do you mean? Is it my face? Did they get my face?”

“Bloody hell, no! You grew wings, you idiot!”  
“

What are you talking about!? That’s ridiculous, humans can’t have wings!”

“Well, I hate to be your rude awakening, Potter! But you have wings! They’re huge!” Draco was getting to his normal snide self, but looking somewhat intrigued.  
Harry looked behind him. Two enormous black wings stretched from bloody wounds in his back. His feathers looked like they had been dipped in ink.  
Malfoy stood and walked to the door, saying nothing to Harry. He left the room without looking back.

_____________________  
_I’m a freak and he hates me. He just apologized for 9 years of hell and now he hates me. I can’t say I blame him, this can’t be an ideal situation for him, you know, having the Boy-Who-Lived sprout wings in his flat._  
Harry’s eyes burned. He had been nursing feelings for Malfoy since their first year, long before he even knew he was gay. He followed him, watched him on the map, and fixated over his every move. His friends had caught on to his feelings while Harry had been his normal self, thick and oblivious. This little accident had ruined the progress he made on their friendship.  
Harry wallowed for a few minutes before the door opened a crack and Malfoy stepped through. Harry expected Draco to tell him to fuck off and leave. He was holding a case and looking calm. _Here it comes_ Harry thought,  _he’s going to break my heart._  
Draco sat down next to him and opened the case. He fidgeted around and Harry looked away. Something cold and very wet touched his shoulder. It stung.  
“Fuck! That’s uncomfortable. It burns,” he winced.

“Do you not want me to clean the wounds? I don’t know if wings can get infected but I can’t imagine it would be pleasant, Potter.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you were trying to help. I thought you left and were going to tell me to get out”

Malfoy stopped dabbing the open skin “Why would I leave? Why would I tell you to leave? That makes no sense. You just spouted wings. I’m not going to leave you.”

“Thanks, Malfoy. I wouldn’t know what to do without you. I don’t know anything about Healer stuff”

There was a long pause and Malfoy’s touches became softer.

“Do you mean that, Harry?”

“What? About me knowing nothing about Healer stuff?”  
Malfoy swatted him. “No, you fuckface. About you not knowing what to do without me?”

“Yeah, I mean, I probably would’ve died if you weren’t there to take them down after they hit me with whatever the fuck this is. And you’re right, I didn’t even think about an infection”

Draco had stopped cleaning and was applying some kind of poultice. He was very quiet while he worked and Harry was concerned he had said something wrong.

Draco was no longer working on his shoulder. Something warm pressed up against Harry’s neck. He realized that Draco was kissing his neck. H _oly fuck, this can’t be real. This is everything I’ve ever wanted. I must have died at the café._ Draco was moving his hands up Harry’s sides and trailing kisses down his necks and shoulders. Harry groaned.

“Draco…”

“Shut up, Potter.”

“No, I want to talk about this. I don’t want this if it’s because we almost died, I want you to need me like I need you”  
“

Potter, shut up. You want to talk about this? Fine. I’ll talk. I’ve wanted this for as long as I can remember. I repressed my feelings for so long that they came out as hatred. I knew you would never reciprocate them, so I took to being an arsehole to push them aside. But we’re here now, and if you don’t want this – you need to leave. I won’t be rejected by you anymore” The last words he muttered into the crevice at Harry’s neck and Harry shivered.

“Malfoy, I can’t tell you how badly I’ve wanted this. Please, don’t make me leave” his eyes stung with 9 years of unrequited love and he went to turn towards Draco but Draco himself was too fast and the wings were too awkward to move with.

Draco was kissing him. He smashed his mouth into Harry’s and moaned. Harry’s cock jumped and demanded more. Draco slipped his tongue onto Harry’s bottom lip. Harry grabbed Draco by the hair, Merlin it was soft. He’d wanted to run his fingers through it for years, and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Draco trailed his hands down Harry’s chest and kept moving south until Harry thought he was going to explode. Draco ran his palm over Harry’s erection and Harry bit his lip in response. Draco started pulling on the waistband of Harry’s pants and Harry stopped fingering Malfoy’s hair long enough to start doing the same. He hadn’t realized Malfoy had changed him after the accident, into a pair of Draco’s Slytherin green lounge pains. Harry wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing but suddenly, he was grabbing Draco’s cock and sticking his fingers into Malfoy’s mouth. Malfoy moaned, sucking on Harry’s fingers. The electric shock that elicited from the sensation of Malfoy’s hot mouth moving in such a provocative manner was so strong that he bucked his hips in response. This continued for several minutes, the groping and sucking until Draco started moving his hand up and down Harry’s shaft. He was going to cum all over Draco Malfoy’s hand. He started moving his hand in a similar motion and Draco started whimpering. The sound made Harry explode - stars bloomed behind his eyes and heat encompassed his upper body. Malfoy followed shortly after, making Harry's sore cock come to life again with every tiny moan and soft "Harry" he uttered.   
They laid together for a second, in shock or in recovery, until Malfoy found his wand and cleaned them both up. He pulled both their drawers back up and laid his head in Harry’s lap. The last thing Harry heard before he fell asleep was someone, who sounded an awful lot like Draco, saying “I’m going to find a cure for this. I've waited since the day I met you to have you. I'm not letting you go, you git"

To be continued


	2. Coffee Before Talkee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco work towards a cure for his problem, with help of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FIGURED OUT SPACING, GUYS.

Harry panicked _again_ when he reached across the bed and Draco wasn’t there.  The last 12 hours had been absolutely mind warping; Draco Malfoy was a decent, _gay,_ man with tattoos who had admitted to caring about Harry enough to try and save his life. Harry’s heart leapt and then plummeted, when he realized that Draco had left him alone.

 

 _He probably decided that the wings are abhorrent,_ Harry thought to himself, _they are awfully grandiose._

He sat up and suddenly remembered how hard it was to maneuver with giant feathery protrusions popping out of his shoulder blades. He was shirtless and the pain was a dull thud, most likely a product of Malfoy’s care and medicine. Harry grunted and stilled as soon as his bare feet hit Malfoy’s floor. He could hear voices in the dining room and he smelled some kind of food wafting in from under the door.

 _Oh fuck, Draco’s friends are here to kill me for putting him in danger. OR he invited them over to help him break the news to Harry that he was disgusted by Harry’s wings. OR he was secretly in a cult that ate winged men…_ Harry wedged a mental two-by-four into the gears turning rapidly in his head. _Ever the optimist, Potter._

He sighed. _I should go see what’s going on, I’m skilled enough at non-verbal spells to protect myself from a band of semi-cannibalistic religious zealots… I hope._

Harry shuffled to the door and had barely made it to the bottom of the giant staircase when he was tackled by a woman with very bushy hair and a shrill voice.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER WHY IS IT SO DIFFICULT FOR YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM LIFE-THREATENING SITUATIONS? ONE WEEK, I WOULD THINK, WOULD BE ENOUGH FOR ME TO GATHER WHAT LITTLE SANITY I HAVE LEFT AFTER BEING AROUND YOU FOR YEARS AND THEN DRACO CALLS – OH YOU ARE SO LUCKY HE WAS WITH YOU AT THAT CAFÉ – Harry… your wings are quiet lovely! Draco! You weren’t kidding!” Hermione stopped poking Harry in the chest and let him up. She had pinned him to the bottom step of the stair case and had her wand aimed at his ribs, repeatedly jabbing him to make her point. Harry looked at Draco and Ron, standing a good distance behind her, both holding coffee mugs with tears of laughter streaming down their faces.

Harry gaped. _Maybe I didn’t die, maybe I landed in an alternate dimension where Ron and Hermione are comfortable in Draco’s flat and drink coffee together on the weekends._

Hermione reached out to pull Harry to his feet and then turned away in a huff towards Ron – at the last second she reached around and punched Harry, very hard, in the shoulder. Ron and Draco doubled over, Ron was having problems breathing through his laughter.

“Hermione – gasp – I think he’s had enough. Don’t you think the wings are enough punishment for him being in the wrong place at the wrong time?” Ron and Draco had stopped laughing but Draco had a signature Malfoy smirk plastered on his porcelain face.

“How- why – you guys are here? At Malfoy’s flat? And no one is dead?” Harry brushed himself off and gestured towards the three of them.

“We aren’t children, Harry. He saved your life and he’s very good at making French pressed coffee. He invited us over this morning for breakfast and we discussed your… situation… and what we can do about it” Hermione crossed her arms and rolled her eyes “You are the only person, besides George maybe, who could manage to get hit with a curse that causes you to grow wings”

“Did you find anything?” Harry said.

“Well… we ruled out its not Veela related, since you aren’t in heat or anything, mate” Ron said, staring somewhat pointedly at his boots. “I told Kinglsey… you’re going to stay out of the office until you get this sorted out… Er, you should probably stick close to someone to make sure you don’t accidentally get carried away by a gust of wind or some bloody thing like that” Ron blushed, his eyes darting towards Draco and back at Harry.

“Potter is welcome to stay here. I have experience with Veela in my family and even though we might have ruled out that as an option, I still have more knowledge of avian related incidents than the common plebian”

“Right…” Ron started “How are you feeling, Harry?”

Harry looked at Draco, his arms covered in those enticing pieces of artwork. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and flannel lounge pants. It accentuated his ethereal beauty and Harry smiled despite of himself; Draco smiled back.

“Brilliant. I’m great… I’m starving but that’s nothing new.”

Draco was at his side now, holding his wrist. “There’s bacon and coffee in the kitchen, Harry. I was just about to start on the pancakes”

Ron and Hermione’s eyes were on the loose grip Draco was holding him with; Hermione looked awfully smug, Ron’s cheeks were a little green but when he locked eyes with Harry, he shrugged and mouthed “About time”.

“Thanks, Draco. Do you have cream and sugar?”

“Potter, who the fuck do you think I am? I am Draco Malfoy, King of this Land, and no commoner will visit my kingdom without having the option to customize their morning coffee”

Harry grumbled something about “poncy gits” while Draco dragged him by the arm, into the kitchen, where his breakfast and new life were waiting.

 

Hermione was the first to bring up the issue that had brought the Golden Trio and the Boy-Who-Had-No-Choice together -  Harry’s wings.

“There’s no accurate way to tell if this is Dark Magic unless we take you to a Healer who specializes in curses, Harry. I mean, honestly, we aren’t even sure if this is a curse or something that is used by very select people”

“I don’t really think I want to go see a Healer. I’ve already got the Daily Prophet reporting what times I eat my bloody lunch. They’d have a field day if they knew that I became a bird overnight”

The quartet stared into their mugs. Hermione’s face has morphed into something reminiscent of self-loathing and inspiration. Ron’s eyes twinkled with Weasley mischief, no doubt thinking of all the creative headlines the Daily Prophet would come up with in lieu of discovering Harry’s new appendages. Draco looked… well, amazing. His eyes shone with intellectual prowess and his fingers were tapping the sides of his mug. Harry realized that Malfoy, while most certainly a very large arse back at Hogwarts, had never made a show of bragging about his scholastic talents. _Maybe he was more terrified of being an outcast than we thought_ he mused.

 

Malfoy coughed quietly “Erm… I would be able to tell if Harry had been hit with a Dark curse. Whatever that thief hit him with was just a regular spell, if not slightly modified”

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at Malfoy openly. Harry couldn’t tell if the buzzing in his chest was from curiosity or terror.

“Well, I guess if anyone knew about Dark Magic here, it would be Malfoy” Ron said; Harry knew his remark was supposed to be a joke but it came out harsher than it should have been.

“I read a lot, Weasley” Malfoy almost snapped. Harry grabbed his hand out of reflex and started tracing circles on Draco’s wrist. “I spent three months working at Saint Mungo’s and studying traces of Dark Magic in patients during my free time. My eyes are now entirely adjusted to recognizing the remnants of a curse on a human being”

The silence in the room was more unnerving than anything Harry had faced in the last year. He was worried that one of the others would mention that they could hear Harry’s heart bouncing around in his ribs.

“That’s…wonderful, Draco. I can’t imagine what kind of wonderful ally you were to Saint Mungo’s, being so dedicated to serving others” Hermione said. Determination shone in her eyes, she had tears glistening in the corners.

“Thank you, Granger. It wasn’t exactly pleasant but it gave me a lot of insight into the hearts of mankind”

Harry could have sworn his heart was going to burst. Malfoy was trying _so hard_ to repair his standing with the world. Perhaps now that he was free from his father’s demands he could follow his own path. Harry had never felt love like this before, it was all-consuming; embers burned deep in his chest.

“Anyway, Malfoy Manor is being converted into a sanctuary for animals. The library, however, should be intact. We could all go – maybe tomorrow- and look through the books. One of them should a reference of what kind of spell Harry’s assailant used”

This was the best and worst Harry had ever felt. He knew it was his best chance at untangling this mess, but it wasn’t like he had ever wanted to return to the place where his friends and he were held captive, let alone tortured. But… Malfoy was turning into a sanctuary and that spoke volumes about how he felt about his childhood home.

“Yes! Excellent, Draco! We can go tomorrow morning!” Hermione stood up and put her mug in the sink. Ron was looking at her in utter horror. “Ronald, close your mouth. What kind of animals will be rehabilitated there?”

Pink crept up to Draco’s cheeks and he stared into his mug like it had suddenly filled itself with Felix Felicis “Oh, um. Mostly avian sorts… lots of hawks and eagles… some owls…”

Ron laughed so hard his chair rocked backwards and he almost fell onto the floor. “Malfoy, what _is_ it with you and birds? First you shag Harry, now you’re going to be a crazy bird rescuer. I think you have a fetish, mate!”

Malfoy was now bright red. “Yes, and if you’ll be so kind, I’ll be happy to see all of you tomorrow at 9 sharp. You see, I have to go shag Harry _again_ or this fetish of mine will absolutely destroy me”

Ron choked on his coffee, Hermione giggled and reached for his arm. “Let’s go, Ron. We’ll see ourselves out. Thank you for the coffee and the company, Draco”

The last thing Harry saw before they Apparated was Hermione looking at Ron smugly, saying something like “Maybe next time you won’t feel so free in bringing up Harry’s love life…”

“She’s lovely, that Granger” Draco said between chuckles. “I should’ve known when she decked me in the face that we would’ve been better off as close friends. Remind me to avoid her when she’s irritated”

“Draco, I—“ Harry started, but closed his mouth. _Was he just about to tell DRACO MALFOY that he loved him? That nine years of borderline obsession had blossomed into something much more pure, almost overnight._

“Shut up, Potter” Malfoy said, closing the distance with a kiss.

 


	3. The First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco get in a little argument. BUT WAIT, it's cute.

Words were trickling into Harry’s line of hearing. Words like “fucking beautiful”, “waited nine years to touch you” and “moan for me, Potter” were going into his ears and planting roots in his brain. Malfoy was behind him, thrusting his erection into Harry’s entrance. He would go painfully slow one second and then thrust so fast that Harry stopped breathing, the next. He had never been with someone like this before – he had tried to fall in love several times; he had a taste of Cho and Ginny back at Hogwarts and decided he yearned for a different flavor. Ginny was now with Lee Jordan, it was a match made in heaven. Harry had come close to loving other men after they had shagged. He was often guilty of developing feelings where he knew none would be reciprocated. He still felt as if many members of the Wizarding World wanted to sleep with him so that they could return home and brag about being with the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry would never admit it, but new fissures appeared in his heart every time he woke up to an empty bed and an article written by his latest lover staring at him from the _Prophet._ Harry had never felt like he was currently experiencing with anyone. His whole body was tingling, bits of fire dancing from his fingertips to the edges of his consciousness. When Draco had wrapped his arms around Harry as they laid down on Draco’s bed _together,_ Harry promised himself that he would never forget how the tattoos on Draco’s arms had rippled and moved with his muscles. Draco had buried his face in between Harry’s wings and then he groaned, the sound traveling from Harry’s cock to his toes. Harry was snapped back to the present moment when Draco gave a final thrust and Harry felt is insides become very _warm_ and something very _wet_ trickled down the back of his legs. Draco pulled himself out of Harry and Harry swiftly whipped around to snake his arms around Draco’s middle. He was surprised when his wings responded to his sudden need for affection and tucked themselves back into his sides.

“Mmm… Potter…. Establishing a little more control over your new appendages, are you?” Draco murmured, his lips buried in Harry’s unruly hair.

“I didn’t do it consciously. I wanted to hold you and it was like they _knew_ ”

“Oh, they prefer me! Excellent, maybe I can convince you to keep them still”

Harry looked up, “Malfoy…” he sighed “I can’t have wings, that’s ridiculous. I can’t be an Auror with _wings”_

The steel in Malfoy’s eyes bored into his gut. _Merlin, I can’t even tell him no without him getting to me. I am so fucked._ “You’re ridiculous. It’s the principle of the matter, Harry. Maybe we can figure out a way so that you can control them, and then Kingsley can have the first winged Auror who conquers the Ministry’s foes with his angelic presence and…” Malfoy stopped, knitting his brows together and closing his mouth.

“Angelic? Where’d the rest of that comment go, Draco? I know you had more to say than _angelic”_

“You are no more angelic than I, Potter. I might have the Dark Mark, but at least I don’t bottom”

“Oh…erm… would you ever consider, maybe, I dunno…”

“Being a bottom? Possibly. If the right moment came along and it was with the right man…”

Harry choked, his heart stopped – shattering into a million pieces. So, Malfoy didn’t actually care about Harry the way that Harry cared about Malfoy, not that his sexual preferences were any indication of feelings but he _had_ said “the right man” not “Harry Potter”.

Tears threatened to spill out of Harry’s eyes. _Bloody fuck, I have never cried over something like this. This is bloody ridiculous! What is wrong with me? Did I come pre-made with a weakness for blonde men with tattoos? I can deal with Malfoy not liking me, can’t I?_

Harry moved away from Malfoy, untangling their arms and trying his hardest to avoid looking at Draco’s tattoos.

“I’m going to go get some coffee, then,” he said, grabbing his discarded clothes off the floor and pulling his jumped over his head. It was awkward getting over the wings but now that they were folded in, it was easier to move around. Harry stuck his hands in his pockets, walking out the bedroom door. “See ya, Malfoy”

He had just about reached the front door of Draco’s flat, tears stinging his eyes, when he heard:

“You fucking idiot!”

“What is it, then? You’re wasting my time. I could have a latte by now”

Malfoy looked like he had been struck, but he crossed his arms and moved in front of Harry, blocking his access to the door handle.

“Potter, you are insane. You just healed from who-knows-what, you have wings, and we were attacked in a coffee shop _yesterday._  You aren’t going anywhere.”

“You have no say! Just because I’m staying here until I feel better doesn’t mean you get to dictate my life. Besides, no one will know I have wings, that’s why I’m wearing a _jumper”_

“Firstly, your jumper is a very poor disguise. The tips of your wings are sticking out of the bottom and it looks like a tiny human is growing on your back. Secondly, is that all I am to you? A temporary convenience? I was under the impression that there was a little more here since we just shagged”

All the blood drained from Harry’s face as he stared at Draco’s angry sneer.

“You know what? If that’s all I am to you then LEAVE. I’m tired of trying to prove to you that I’m not like I was in school, that I want nothing more than to just be _by_ you. It’s all I’ve wanted since our first year and I’m so tired, exhausted actually, of fighting my way through the obstacles so I can be here with _you”_ Draco was almost shouting, the corner of his mouth upturned in anget. He turned away from Harry, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. “Just GO, Potter. I want to have my tea alone, if it so suits you”

Harry was breathing harder than he was after Malfoy had been inside him. _What the fuck?_

“Draco…”

Malfoy turned to him, a single tear track running down his cheek. Harry jumped a little at the sight of it. “Can I have some tea, please?” He whispered.

Malfoy’s lower lip trembled. His shoulders slumped. “Early Grey or Jasmine?”

“Er, whatever you like. I’m sure you make a bloody good cup of tea”

Harry stepped forward and traced Malfoy’s jaw with his thumb. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I don’t know what I was thinking. I was just upset and I lashed out. I’m sorry, Draco. I have more reason to be here than you know”

“Why were you upset? Is it because we shagged? Oh Merlin, I knew it was too soon. Pansy always warned me this would happen and I –-“

“No! The shagging was brilliant. I just… you said something and it upset me. But I know that I can’t change how you feel so I shouldn’t have reacted that way”

“What did I say? The bit about the wings? That was awfully forward of me. We hadn’t even discussed how you felt about them”

“No, it was…” Harry lowered his voice and muttered, “the comment about the right man. It just never occurred to me that you might actually not consider me to be right. _That_ was forward of me”

Malfoy laughed and the joyous sound startled Harry. _Oh no, he’s gorgeous when he smiles. I. Am. So. Fucked._

“Harry… I didn’t mean that in the context that you seem to have taken it. It was meant to be more of a flirtatious comment than anything. An invitation, actually” The delicious pink had creeped up to his ears, again. “You are more than right for me, you’re perfect. I wouldn’t want to be inside anyone else, or have anyone besides you, you bloody moron. I can’t imagine how long I managed to hold out on fucking you when it was that good, I can only imagine what it would be like to be fucked by you. You’re marvelous, Harry. You’re perfect for me. I only want you, forever. You and those bloody wings”

Harry moved faster than he ever thought possible and was holding Malfoy harder than he ever held anyone. They were both shaking a bit as they sunk to the floor, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned, in next chapter you'll meet - READER DRACO!!!


	4. Wandless Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry meet up with Ron & Hermione, again, to work on the problem at hand. And Harry is very good at attracting trouble.

Harry watched as Draco took Ron and then Hermione, who held onto the crook of Draco’s elbow and looked very confused and slightly delighted. He sat at the kitchen table, twirling his thumbs and smiling to himself. He was lost in thoughts of silver eyes and ironic sneers when a sharp POP rang through the kitchen. Draco stood in the doorway and he looked like everything Harry had ever wanted.

“How’s your glamour holding up, Harry?” Draco said, stepping forward to thread his fingers through Harry’s. Draco nuzzled into his neck and Harry completely forgot what a glamour was… and where he was… and who he was… _Bloody tits._

“Uh, it’s great. Thank you, Draco.”

“Brilliant, let’s get going”

Draco shot him a blinding smile, the corners of his eyes creased in genuine happiness. Harry felt like he could melt into a pool of sexual frustration and adoration and he’d still be in better shape than he was now.

The air was sucked from his lungs, a giant vacuum squeezing his chest. His vision went dark and he ran his thumb over the back of Draco’s knuckles. He could feel himself spinning for a few seconds and then the scent of wildflowers assaulted him. He stumbled as his feet hit the grassy earth. Harry opened his eyes, the Manor looming before him. He went to speak to Draco but stopped when he saw the look of absolute fury plastered on his face.

“Something’s wrong” Draco said, his lip curling up.

Something _was_ wrong. The air crackled with something alien, a malicious presence hung in the balance.

Draco let go of Harry’s hand “I left Weasley and Granger right here. They’re smart enough not to wander off, at least Granger is.”

Harry started; he suddenly felt very on edge. Draco was right… Hermione and Ron never would have left if they knew Draco and Harry would arrive seconds later. Harry drew his wand and looked at Draco, who already had his wand drawn. _This must be the best week of his fucking life, I walk in and just start tearing things down._

He had just finished his thought when a flock of birds rose from a tree not fifty feet ahead – he could hear the sounds of spells crashing into wood and boulders when “HAAAAARRRRRYYYY!!” shot through the distance.

He squinted – a tall red-head holding the hand of an extremely irate woman firing hexes behind her crashed into the clearing.

Harry caught “Hermione, please stop trying to kill them and just run. We can jinx them into bits _later,_ love” before his two best friends stopped in front of Harry and Draco and turned. They were panting and on the defense – attempting to shield Harry and Draco from whatever they had been running from.

“There’s three men back in those trees. I hit them with a massive Body-Bind as we were running but I thought I saw one of them shake it off” She stopped, out of breath.

“Mate, these aren’t Death Eaters and they aren’t Snatchers. They were using spells that Hermione had never even heard of, and to be frank, that terrifies me.”

Harry tried to wrap himself around the situation but before he had the chance for his Auror’s reflexes to kick in, Malfoy said “Move, Weasley” and moved to stand in front of the Golden Trio, his wand drawn,  the slight breeze and sunshine making him look almost inhuman.

“Drac---“ Harry reached for his companion’s shoulder but found himself dodging a hex thrown in his direction. Malfoy growled and stepped farther away from the group as the three men stepped out from the trees. They were throwing hexes that made the Battle of Hogwarts look like an organized duel. Ron had casted a Protego and most of the light streams were intercepted.

“These fuckers have Dark Magic written all over them. The spells they’re using have different magical signatures and I wouldn’t call the spells _evil,_ per say, but they’ve definitely been handling Dark objects.”

Malfoy and Harry were both using wordless magic. Harry saw tree roots come crashing from the Earth’s floor and wrap their darkened tentacles around one of the men, dragging him backwards and pinning him to a tree. _That_ was not a spell that Harry knew. Ron and Hermione were still whispering their spells, so it couldn’t have been them. Mildly impressed, Harry took one of the men down with a particularly powerful Stunner. He was still thinking about Malfoy’s tree roots when an arm grabbed him roughly and Draco pulled Harry behind him. He felt disgust flood him when a Crucio hit Draco straight in the chest – right between his breast bones. Draco sucked in a breath and winced; his knees were shaking and hands were clenched as tears of pain clouded his vision.

“Why are you doing this? Stop trying to save me, you nutter” Harry said, catching Draco’s arm as he fell.

Draco, fighting with the white-hot discomfort in his bones, grabbed Harry and used him to stand. “They’re after you. It’s the principle of the matter”

“The fuck – holy shit!” Harry took a long glance at the trio, they looked like something from a recurring nightmare and reality settled in his conscious – _they were the men from the café._

Suddenly livid, how _dare_ they come and attack Harry’s friends, his lover, his life. Rage seared through his veins, burning away any control he had left. Fire erupted from the ground and licked at the attackers. They wailed, clothing on fire. The tallest one shot a spell at the man still tied to the tree. He Apparated, followed shortly by the other two. The ground was charred, small flames dancing in the now-blackened grass.

Hermione shouted “Aguamenti!” and the flames fizzled away.

Draco was shaking and holding Harry’s arm so tight that it hurt. “I don’t like fire, Harry” he said, so quietly that it was funny – because words spoken in such a soft _manner_ should not feel like arms wrapped around his waist in a deadly heat… or daggers fleshing out pieces of his heart.

“Oh fuck, Draco—I’m so sorry – I didn’t think—I couldn’t”

Draco’s knees gave out and he hit the floor of the Earth with a _thunk._ Harry leaned down, winding himself through Draco’s arms and legs as the former Death – Eater sobbed. Ron and Hermione stopped extinguishing the remaining licks of fire and carefully knelt down, as well. Ron put his hand on Draco’s shoulder and Hermione occupied the remaining one with her forehead. Draco hiccupped. “I’ve spent years fighting this phobia, reading books, drinking teas… and _nothing_ has relieved any of the fear like you, Harry. Or you, Weasley. Or you, Granger. I –“

“Hey, Malfoy?” Ron said, gently.

“Yes, Weasley?”

“Shut up and let us help”  

 

They stood at the entrance to Malfoy manor. A giant, looming iron gate blocked their path into Draco’s childhood home; ivy crept up the sides of the gate, as if to say that new life could always bloom where death had prevailed. There was a wooden sign hanging by thick, tan rope at the top of the gate. “Endangered Bird Sanctuary”, it said, swaying slightly in the breeze. In much smaller text, Harry had to squint to see it, the sign was printed “Generously donated by the Malfoy family” Harry felt a pang on indignation at how briefly Draco was mentioned. Draco had his head on Harry’s shoulder and was still breathing a little more erratic than normal. Harry had vowed to himself, after seeing the terror in Draco’s eyes, that he would never use fire again.

Draco lifted his head, his hair brushing over his cheek. He removed his hand from the tight grip intertwined with Harry’s and reached into his pocket.  Draco pulled out an ancient, iron key and with nimble fingers he unlocked the front gate. The quartet walked silently into the garden and Harry couldn’t help but pay very close attention to how regal Draco looked as his coat billowed around him like a protective shadow. The Malfoy’s garden was glorious; where death and misery had once prevailed, they had done a marvelous job of reinstating life. Red and white striped roses poked out from the sides of the path, their faces turned to the sun. Morning glories and sweet peas tangled above their heads. Harry could have sworn Malfoy, at one point, reached out to pet a vine that had twisted down on its own accord.

Everything about the Manor had changed; the air had once crackled with anger and bitterness but now a blanket of peace settled over the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied :( No Bookish!Draco in this chapter, but I promise he'll be introduced soon!


	5. Side-Along

The rest of the day went more smoothly. After their disagreement, Harry and Draco had coffee in the kitchen; Draco had a latte delivered to his flat by a very small, blonde barista by the name of Cerridwen. She had smiled at Draco when they exchanged currency and Harry could hear the ‘crack’ of her Apparition from down the hall a few moments later. Harry had asked Malfoy how he possibly had persuaded her to leave whatever shop she worked at to bring him a latte – one of the most perfect, frothy, perfectly sweetened lattes Harry had ever had – and Malfoy had raised his eyebrows, pointed to himself, and said “Slytherin?” Harry doubted Malfoy had black mailed her – behind her small frame Harry had seen a warrior. _Maybe she was a Slytherin, too_ Harry mused _they’re always pulling favors from one another._

They sat in silence together, Harry staring _again_ at the way Malfoy’s fingers wrapped around his mug of tea. Malfoy was tapping the sides of his mug, a nervous habit, and Harry caught a glimpse of something abnormal on the side of Malfoy’s middle finger.

“Malfoy, do you have a tattoo… _on your hand?”_

“Yes, why?” Draco’s brows knitted together.

“What is it? Can I see it?”

Draco held his hand out to Harry; Harry pulled Draco’s fingers apart, confused at the strange markings.

“They’re Roman numerals,” Draco’s voice was quiet “they mark the day that I decided I would I was done with Dark magic”

“Oh… well aren’t you breaking that by being around me? I’m a walking Dark Magic target and I doubt _that_ will change any time soon. I’m practically a bullseye”

“No, this is different. You’re not a practitioner of Dark magic, you just attract it. You’ve actually got this lovely golden aura, you radiate altruism.”

“Well, I always thought it would be something more on the red – wait… what?”

“Potter, I’m a very educated man. I have practiced numerous amounts of magic in my time, as it’s part of my livelihood. I have to be able to see some part of a person’s soul to work efficiently”

Harry turned crimson. _My soul is_ gold? _Malfoy can see my bloody_ soul? “Er… what do you do for a living, Draco?”

Draco waved his hand, “Oh, you know, very basic things. I’m a Potions Master with a side-interest in Healing. I’m called into Saint Mungo’s to deal with very complicated cases and I do a lot of free-lance work here. I make several varieties of herbal tinctures and teas. You’d be surprised as to how effective they are in curing common ailments. The more life-threatening accidents and illnesses are more resistant to herbs, but I’m getting there”

Harry was floored, this was incredible news. It was half-past eight and Draco was still blowing his mind – first, the sex… then, the revelation… now this – this fantastic show of compassion and intellect.

“Draco, that’s… amazing. So, the tea you’re drinking? Did you brew that?”

“Ah – yes. It’s passionflower, elderberries, chamomile, mugwart, and St. John’s wart. It helps with anxiety and drinking it throughout the day helps with my night terrors later on”

 _Sweet, genius, Draco –_ Harry twined his fingers into Draco’s, “I promise I’ll try and help too. I understand what it’s like – I really do – I never want you to be scared again. I would be heartbroken if I ever saw you feel less than the insane, brilliant man I lo---“

“HARRY! MALFOY! Where are you, you gits?!”

Harry and Draco groaned. Neither of them heard Ron or Hermione Apparate into Draco’s flat. _Bloody hell, so close._

Hermione peered around the corner of the kitchen doorway. “Oh there you are!” She looked at Harry and Draco’s folded hands and smiled so enthusiastically that Harry was beginning to worry about the seams of her face.

“Ron! I found them! In the kitchen!”

“There you lot are!” Ron walked into the kitchen, his long legs helping him cross the threshold in less time than Harry could manage if he was sprinting. He slid in next to Harry, looking at the clasped hands on the table. “Are you two ready to go to the Manor? ‘Mione and I would’ve just met you there but, to be completely honest, we have no idea where the bloody thing is”

 _Fuck, I forgot I still have these fucking wings!_ Harry had been so enraptured in his conversation with Malfoy that the wings had become entirely irrelevant in his peripheral vision.

“Weasley, right on time. Let me grab some magnifying glasses – some of the texts have terribly small print – and I ought to refill Harry’s coffee. He probably won’t make it through one of these delightful works without a preliminary caffeine fix”

Malfoy stood and turned to Harry “There’s a single-serve Keurig in the right hand cupboard. I have a few varieties of pods so feel free to pick the most appealing. Just please refrain from choosing decaf, for the love of all things good and holy. Weasley, Hermione – help yourself to some too. I have travel mugs, lovely things, but I’m sure Hermione could charm a regular mug to do just as well”

Draco stood to leave, a stunned Golden Trio in his wake. Harry was glad that Ginny and Lee had purchased a Keurig for their house, and that he had used it a couple times, so that he would avoid making a fool of himself in front of Draco. Harry followed suit; he stood, setting up the coffee maker and choosing a French roast and a bright green travel mug.

Ron and Hermione still looked a little shell shocked when Harry interrupted the silence “What kind of brew would you like? Malfoy’s really good at making teas so if you prefer that you should ask him to make some before we go”

“Erm, mate…”

“Yes, Ron?”

“You and Malfoy… you guys are acting a lot like a… uh…er”

“Spit it out, man!”

“A married couple! You and Malfoy are acting like a bloody married couple! I’m happy for you lot and all but Merlin’s saggy tits, it’s a lot to take in!”

“Well, mate, when two people love each other…”

“Do not finish that sentence, Harry. I’m twenty bloody years old and I’d like to have at least a few more under my belt before I die of a heart attack”

Ron’s ears had turned as red as his hair and Hermione was laughing so hard that she had to grip the marble counter top for support. Malfoy had his mouth turned in a beautiful smirk, still holding his mug and looking delighted at Ron’s discomfort. Harry had never been so over-filled with joy. Warmth and happiness trickled down his spine; it felt as if someone had mixed Butterbeer and Felix Felicis and poured it down the back of his shirt.

Hermione straightened up, wiping away the tears of laughter. “We need to go to the Manor, Harry. We have to figure out what’s going on with Harry’s wings before it becomes permanent”

Harry felt himself go paler at the thought of being stuck with these abnormalities for the rest of his life. Draco had joked about the wings being here _forever,_ earlier, but Harry was quite sure that both of them would tire of them eventually.

 Draco set down his mug and crossed his arms. “I didn’t have enough time to establish us a Portkey so this expedition will have to be accomplished through Side-Along. I’ll take Weasley, then Harry, and then Granger. I don’t want to get splinched and there’s a lower chance if I take you lot individually. Harry, love, we’ll have to glamour your wings a bit in case we’re seen. Let’s get moving, shall we? I really have missed my books”

He tapped his wand on Harry’s wings and it felt like being coated in star-dust. A pleasant chill swept through Harry and he couldn’t help himself from shivering _or smiling_. He had been given glamours in the field before, but Malfoy had never been the one to cast them… and Malfoy’s magic felt _good._ It was reminiscent to hearing his favorite song on the radio or shaking hands with an old friend.

Draco put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and pressed his lips to Harry’s cheek – giving him a quick peck. He moved away, grabbing Ron’s elbow. The last thing Harry saw before they Apparated was Malfoy throwing his head back, blonde hair toppling over his shoulders, laughing at something Ron had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess reader-Draco wasn't really here, BUT HE WAS MENTIONED! Stay tuned for adorable, reader Draco and smitten Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll be adding onto the story, soon! I plan on making it a couple parts, at least. So many wonderful things to touch on and explore in their relationship. I'm working on figuring out how to keep the spacing I want between paragraphs and how to do the italics! hopefully I'll have it figured out soon!


End file.
